


Turns Out Art Can Do That

by ColleenRose



Category: Glee
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Glee Club saved my kid's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns Out Art Can Do That

**Author's Note:**

> this popped into my head after I heard Burt say that line. spoilers for 3X04.

"Wait, are you serious?" Mr. Schuester asked. "You really want to do this."

Burt did, and he had his reasons for wanting to save the arts.

*TWO YEARS AGO*

 _Burt walked down the stairs to his son’s basement bedroom, intending to let him know that dinner was ready. It was a Friday night, so it was important that they eat dinner together, especially now that Kurt had been busier and spending more time away from home with his new friends. He got to the last step and noticed his son fiddling with something under his bed._

 _“Kurt?” he called out. “Buddy, what are you doing?”_

 _Kurt quickly jumped up from his position on the floor and stared at his father. “Oh dad, I didn’t hear you come in!”_

 _“I was just coming down to let you know dinner was ready.” Burt said easily. “What were you doing under there?” he questioned._

 _“Oh, I was uh,” Kurt started nervously, “I was just doing some spring cleaning.” He ended with a tight chuckle._

 _“It’s October.” Burt remarked flatly._

 _“Oh, yeah. Well uh, there was just something I needed to get rid of…” Kurt trailed off, not looking at his father._

 _“What is it?” Burt asked seriously, as his son’s behavior was beginning to worry him._

 _“Nothing. I just…”_

 _“Kurt?” Burt prompted when his son didn’t show any sign of continuing._

 _“Dad.” Kurt started, a little more confident. “You know I’m happy now, right? That I have friends and Glee and that I don’t spend so much time by myself anymore, right?” he questioned, with a desperate look in his eyes._

 _“Yes.” Burt nodded slowly. “Kurt, you’re scaring me, what is it?”_

 _“Well, it’s just-“ Kurt stopped and took a deep breath. “I wanted to throw these out. I don’t need them anymore. I won’t_ ever _need them anymore. Promise.” He finished with a weak smile and held out his hand that had been behind his back throughout the whole conversation._

 _“What-“ Burt started until he saw what his son was holding. A small bottle of pills, ones that did really look like aspirin. “Oh, Kurt.” He didn’t know what to say._

 _Kurt started in a rush.”I bought them a while ago. I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to use them but it was just getting so hard and I wasn’t sure if I could take it anymore and it was really just for in case but I was hiding so much from you Daddy, from everyone, and I just wanted to scream half the time because no one paid me any attention, or if they did it wasn’t the good kind, and I’m so sorry Daddy. Really, I am. But I’m getting rid of them now, I don’t need them. I’m happy, I promise. I’ve got Brittany and Tina, and Mercedes, and all the other Glee kids now. I’m happy Daddy, I promise I am. Really. Don’t be mad, please?” Kurt fumbled to explain until he was blue in the face and tears started to trickle from his eyes._

 _Burt just stepped forward and brought his kid into a fierce embrace, stopping the explanation, and held onto him tightly. “Oh, Kurt.” He sobbed._

 _“I’m sorry.” Kurt mumbled into his father’s chest. “I never wanted to hurt you.”_

 _Burt took his son by the shoulders and pulled him back so he could look him in the eyes. “Kurt, I don’t ever want you to worry about hurting me. You gotta tell me when you’re hurting. It’s my job to take care of you, not the other way around. God, I don’t know what I would have done if you would have went through with that.” Burt said seriously, not wiping away the tears that he knew were falling down his cheeks._

 _“I’m sorry.” Kurt whispered, choking on a sob._

 _“Don’t apologize. Just, just promise me you’ll tell me if you ever feel that bad again that you think you need to take your life. Promise me you’ll tell me when you’re hurting.”_

 _I promise, Daddy. I promise.” Kurt answered, nodding his head vigorously._

 _Burt pulled him in again and they stayed embraced for a long time._

*PRESENT DAY*

                Burt paused as he came back to present time and fixed Mr. Schuster with a very serious look. “Your Glee club, saved my kid’s life.”


End file.
